Futari wa Pretty Cure Celestial Heart
|ed = REACH ⇧ HIGH|theme = Space Friendship|run = 5th February 2024 - ?? 2025}} '|ふたりはプリキュアセレスティアルハート}} is a new next generation created by Chinatsu Kiseki for Futari wa Pretty Cure where the series motifs are space and friendship. Plot ''Fujimura Mitsuko and Yukishiro Kotone are two totally different girls, with Mitsuko being a shy and introverted nerd who loves to write stories while Kotone loves to play the guitar and is the lead singer of a local middle school band.'' One day, while walking home from school, both girls meet a strange fairy-like entity respectively; with Mitsuko meeting '''Mipple' and Kotone meeting Mepple. Noticing something off was going on, the two girls (while holding the fairies) run into each other only to then get attacked by a girl with long amber hair, calling herself Elektra! Scared, both Mitsuko and Kotone grab onto each other's hand and the instant connection between the two's hands glows a brilliant rainbow-like aura! And now, Mepple and Mipple have transformed into new and improved items called the Space Prism Modules and tell both girls to shout "Dual Celestial Wave!", in which they do so and transform into Cure Corona '''and '''Cure Nova!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - Half of the main duo, Mitsuko is a rather shy and extremely introverted 14-year old who loves to write stories. Despite this, Mitsuko has no self-confidence in herself whatsoever and usually depends on Kotone to lift her spirits up. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the star of kindness whose theme colour is purple. / - The other half of the main duo, Kotone is a rebellious 14-year old who loves playing the guitar and is the lead singer of the local middle school band, BEATSTAR. Kotone is also rather stubborn at times but has a kind heart. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the star of courage whose theme color is yellow. Garden of Light - Mitsuko's fairy partner, Mipple is rather reserved and very polite compared to her male companion, Mepple. Despite this, Mipple is very kind-hearted and often worries about Mitsuko's lack of self-confidence. - Kotone's fairy partner, Mepple is rather arrogant and always expects the best of everything as well as be respected by others. He and Kotone also tend to argue, mainly over the silliest of things but is also rather kind at times. Antagonists - The first to attack the cures, Elektra is a tomboyish and emotionless 15-year old looking girl. Supporting - Mitsuko's mother, Nagisa is a famous lacrosse player and is the mother of three (Mitsuko and her younger brothers: Hideji and Hidemi). Despite this, Nagisa also tries to help her daughter as much as she can with her self-confidence but is unaware of Mitsuko being Cure Corona or Kotone being Cure Nova. - Mitsuko's father, Shougo is a kind and caring man who tends to know whenever his children are upset or discouraged. Due to this, he can usually be seen helping out Mitsuko with social situations or her self-confidence levels. - Mitsuko's younger 10-year brothers who are twins, Hideji and Hidemi are mischievous and often cause trouble around the house which often causes them to get grounded by Nagisa or Shougo. - Kotone's mother, Honoka is a science teacher at Verone Academy. Items - The items used by Mitsuko and Kotone to transform into their respective alter egos. Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Space Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Celestial Heart